Dos semanas pueden hacer maravillas
by GusGuschan
Summary: Arthur recibe una molesta carta de su ex vecino francés, invitándolo a su cumpleaños, pero para eso, debe ir a Paris donde él reside actualmente, En ese tiempo se da cuenta de muchas cosas que no comprendió cuando lo tenía a su lado.
1. Dos semanas pueden hacer maravillas

Hola a todos...

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices.

Esta mini-historia no tiene nada que ver con mi fanfic FrUk "Una vida real", es una historia aparte echa con mucho cariño para Mei-chan95 quien está de cumpleaños. Bueno, perdón si fue algo corto, pero la intensión es lo que cuenta (: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ESPERO QUE LO PASES DE MARAVILLA Y QUE SEA UN BUEN DÍA PARA TI :3

No quería dejarte sin regalo, y aunque me hayas dicho que con mi publicación periódica eras feliz, yo solo quise hacer algo especialmente para ti :3 (ya que tú haces unos hermosos dibujos FrUk para mí, de verdad muchísimas gracias)... Espero la disfrutes tanto como yo cuando la escribí, nuevamente feliz cumpleaños.

Sin más que decir, ¡ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO TAMBIÉN! y que si quieren dejarme un review, están en todo derecho de hacerlo...

Nos leemos pronto~

Au revoir, disfruten la historia :3

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, de hacerlo construiría una manera de unir Paris con Londres.

* * *

Era la 1:00 de la tarde, cuando le había llegado una carta de un ex amigo de la infancia, si es que le puede llamar así.

"Querido Arthur:

¿Cómo estás?, espero que bien. Perdón si te molesto con esta carta, pero mi madre insistió en que la mandara. Me pidió que te invitara a mi cumpleaños de los 18, contra mi voluntad (¿para qué vamos a fingir amistad, cuando ambos sabemos que somos como el perro y el gato?, aunque mi madre insiste)…

Espero respuesta… Francis."

Bien, al menos el idiota francés era honesto. Ni aunque le pagaran iría a Francia a celebrar sus 18 años, se suicidaría antes de que eso pasara.

-Arthur, ¿de quién es la carta?- preguntó su madre.

-Del idiota francés que teníamos de vecino hace un año atrás.- sonrió con sorna.

-¡Ay!- exclamó de la emoción.- ¿Qué dice?

-Supuestamente, me invita a Francia para que celebre sus 18.- la miró.

-Que maravillosa idea, ¿por qué no vas?- sonrió la mujer.

-¿¡ESTÁS LOCA!?- gritó con molestia, ante tan ingenua propuesta.

Para que entiendan un poco, estamos en Londres, su querida ciudad natal. Este chico vive con su madre, su padre y un hermano mayor de 20 años de edad, llamado Scott. En la casa continua, vivía una familia francesa que por motivos de trabajo, se mudó a Inglaterra. En ella vivía la señora Bonnefoy, una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos azules como el mar y una personalidad amable, quién no tardó en llevarse bien con su madre. El señor Bonnefoy no permanecía mucho en casa, por lo que no lo conoció muy bien, solo sabía que tenía un cabello rubio bastante hermoso (y eso que no daba adjetivos calificativos positivos a los demás), y al final, estaba el causante de todos sus problemas, Francis. Al principio, por ser un caballero, intentó llevarse bien con él, pero eso no duró ni 5 segundos.

-Vamos, conocerás Paris y Francis te tratará bien.- se veía que su madre fue engatusada por ese francés imbécil, que se hace el santo, cuando muchas veces había visto que ponía sus películas porno en la casa cuando sus padres no estaban.

-No iré.- la miró serio.

-No seas aguafiestas Arthur, se ve que quiere que vayas.- sonrió.- Si quieres voy contigo.

-No mamá, porque no voy a ir.- se cruzó de brazos.- no sigas con el tema, por favor.

-Anda, Arthurin…- interrumpió su hermano, solo para molestarle.- se ve que Francis quiere que vayas a su fiesta de 18, además podrías ver cómo es una fiesta de cumpleaños genial, no como la vez que invitaste a tu "club de magia" a la casa para tus 16.

-Déjame en paz, Scott.- lo fulminó con la mirada.- No te metas con mis clubs.

-Vamos Arthur.- siguió insistiendo su madre y su hermano.

-No iré.- siguió insistiendo en su decisión.

-¡ME CANSÉ!- su madre lo miró seria.- Irás porque te estoy obligando, si fueses un verdadero caballero, aceptarías la invitación.

"Maldito Francis Bonnefoy, no sabes cómo te he odiado, desde que te conozco." Pensó para sí mismo, mientras refunfuñaba.

Arthur Kirkland de 17 años fue obligado a ir a la casa de su ex vecino francés al cual siempre odió. Su madre le obligó a ordenar su maleta, mientras ella compraba un boleto en el tren que está bajo el mar. Esa idea le dio pánico, pero su madre dijo que se calmara y demostrara que era un hombre. Así que al día siguiente, se vio a sí mismo tomando el tren para ver a ese odiado chico.

En Paris, a Francis Bonnefoy, el hecho de que el inglés haya aceptado su invitación, la cual creyó que rechazaría antes de lo que canta un gallo, le cayó como una patada en la entrepierna.

-Mamá, no quiero que venga Arthur.- murmuró molesto.

-Ya es tarde, su madre me dijo que llegaría a las 3:30 y son las 3:00, así que debes ir a buscarlo.

-Pero…- no quería ir, ese inglés arruinó todo lo que planeaba en sus 18. Como lo detestaba.

-Sin peros, señor Bonnefoy.- se acomodó su hermoso cabello castaño, mientras su hijo tomaba las llaves del auto y se dirigía a la estación de trenes.

Francis, de cabello rubio como el oro y de ojos azules como los de su madre, fue rápidamente a buscar al pequeño inglés, como él le decía. En el trayecto, cantaba canciones en su lengua materna y sonreía nervioso por el hecho de que viniese su antiguo vecino… aunque no quería admitirlo, sentía un extraño sentimiento cada vez que le mencionaban el nombre de aquel chico y más aún, cuando lo tenía cerca, es por eso que formó una coraza de odio que invadió su ser, a tal extremo, que él comenzó a realmente creer que lo odiaba.

Caminó rápidamente, una vez había llegado a los estacionamientos de la estación de trenes. Miró una vez más su reloj de muñeca y se apresuró más cuando habían pasado 15 minutos desde la hora que había dicho su madre que llegaría Arthur. Esperando en una banca, con la miraba hacia abajo, como perdido en sus pensamientos, el francés lo divisó. Se acercó a él, se acomodó la ropa y camino de manera casual.

-Hola Arthur.- sonrió animadamente.

-Hasta que por fin llegas, pensé que te tardarías más… stupid frog.- lo miró de malagana.

-Vaya, al parecer alguien tuvo un pésimo viaje.- se sentó a su lado.

-Es obvio que viajas mal, cuando te obligan y además, es el tren bajo el mar, es horrible en todos los sentidos…- murmuró molesto.

-Vamos, creo que lo mejor será que lleguemos pronto a mi casa, así te recuestas.- siguió sonriendo el francés, quien al parecer, la situación le causaba gracia.

El inglés se levantó sin dirigirle la mirada y comenzó a caminar. A su lado, Francis comenzó a tararear canciones, mientras lo seguía.

-¿Sabes a dónde vamos?- preguntó de repente, desconcertando al inglés.

-No, solo te estoy siguiendo.- dijo sin dirigirle la mirada y siguió caminando.

-De hecho, Arthur, los estacionamientos están del otro lado.- rió el francés, como si hubiese hecho una grandiosa broma.

-Bloody hell…- lo miró serio.- ¿Por qué no avisas, idiot?

-No me culpes, tú eras quien no miraba el camino.- siguió riendo.

-I hate you…- bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado que le indicaba el francés.

"Estas dos semanas que me quedaré con él, serán el peor suplicio al que me podrían someter" pensó Arthur, mientras miraba molesto a su acompañante.

Mientras llegaban a la casa del francés, no se dirigieron palabra alguna. Arthur no miraba a Francis por ningún motivo, sentía demasiado rencor recorrerle la mente por hacerle viajar a tierras que odiaba, por hacer que le viese, porque recordaba todas las bromas pesadas que le había hecho, pero lo que el inglés no sabía era que Francis hacía todo eso para llamar su atención. Bueno, para que seguimos con tanto secreto, Francis está profundamente enamorado de Arthur, pero no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía porque sabía que su enamorado no sentía absolutamente nada por él.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Arthur entró y saludó a la señora Bonnefoy como el caballero que era (además, le iba a dejar quedarse en su casa por dos semanas, debía comportarse de manera educada), mientras que Francis caminaba a su habitación a responder los e-mails de sus amigos.

-Señor Bonnefoy, ¿a dónde crees que vas sin Arthur?- lo regañó su madre, quien siempre usaba el señor para hacerlo.

-Me iba a cambiar de ropa, no creí que quisieras que me viera desnudo.- sonrió el francés en las escaleras.- Aunque por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema.

-Ni aunque estuviese muerto.- susurró el inglés, para que no escucharan sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, ve.- suspiró la mujer de cabellos castaños.- Pero, no te tardes.

-Oui.- sonrió y retomó el camino a su habitación.

Arthur miraba de reojo como subía el ser que más odiaba en el planeta, mientras la señora Bonnefoy le daba un vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Disculpa a Francis, Arthur.- sonrió.

-¿Perdón?- la miró desconcertado.

-Es algo torpe, pero es un buen chico.- suspiró.- No quiere hacerte daño, al contrario.

"Si claro, como si eso fuese posible", pensó en inglés.- ¿Por qué me dice esto, señora Bonnefoy?

-No me trates con formalidad, Arthur, dime Marianne.- sonrió.- Te lo digo, porque lo conozco, por algo lo di a luz.- rió, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

-Pues, Marianne, creo que no lo conoces del todo.- suspiró el joven inglés.- Francis nunca me ha tratado bien, aunque eso me hubiese repugnado aún más.

-No digas esas cosas, seguramente Francis si hizo algo bueno contigo.- lo miró sonriente.

Si se ponía a pensar bien, Francis no había sido un desgraciado a tiempo completo con él, a veces le llevaba la mochila en el camino a casa cuando estaba enfermo, le daba de su almuerzo cuando, por error, se le quedaba en casa, iba a buscar a su salón la tarea cuando faltaba a clases por cualquier motivo, pero él estaba tan sumergido en lo negativo del francés, que nunca tomó en cuenta las cosas positivas.

-Llegué, ¿de qué hablaban?- interrumpió Francis en la sala, cuando Arthur recordaba aquellas buenas acciones del francés.

-Hablábamos de cosas poco importantes.- comentó rápidamente el inglés.

-Ya veo.- el francés miró de reojo a su madre, quien le dirigía una cálida sonrisa.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Arthur se quedó en la casa del francés mirando por la ventana la bella vista que tenía de la Torre Eiffel, la cual aborrecía porque pensaba que era una simple torre hecha de acero y no sabía que le veía la gente de maravillosa.

-¿Te gusta la vista?- el encargado de interrumpir su reflexión fue Francis.

-No, pero no tengo otra cosa que mirar.- murmuró molesto, a lo que el francés se rió.- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De nada, perdón.- Francis se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír, pero no era una risa de "estoy entretenido", más bien era algo como "es tan dulce, que llega a dar diabetes".

-No he dicho nada para que te rías así de mí.- lo miró molesto.

-He dicho que no me rió de nada.- sonrió, una vez que pudo controlarse.

Arthur lo miró de reojo y se sorprendió de algo que nunca creería que se fijaría… Francis se veía cada vez más atractivo. No, no, no, eso no salió en sus pensamientos, solo estaba divagando.

-Y dime, ¿has encontrado una vista mejor?- dijo Francis, haciendo que Arthur volviese a la "normalidad".

-Cállate, stupid frog.- murmuró molesto y comenzó a alejarse del francés.

Llegada la noche, la madre de Francis le avisa a Arthur, lo que quizás era "su sentencia de muerte": -Vas a dormir con Francis, ya que no tenemos una habitación de invitados.

-No se preocupe, si quiere puedo dormir en el sofá.- se apresuró a decir el inglés.

-Es obvio que me preocupo, querido.- sonrió.- A Francis no le molesta, ¿verdad?

-Me rehusaría, pero como veo a Arthur tan desesperado por alejarse de mí, digo que no hay problema.- sonrió el hijo de Marianne.

"Como te odio, ya te arrepentirás de todo esto" prometió para sus adentros el inglés, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo para que sus anfitriones no se diesen cuenta y fue a dejar sus cosas a la habitación de Francis.

-Eres un tonto.- murmuró algo molesta la mujer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la miró confundido su hijo.

-Tú crees que no me he dado cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia el inglés.- lo miró seria.- Tienes la oportunidad de tu vida y por ser un niño pequeño en cuerpo de grande, la desaprovechas.- bajó la voz.

-Maman, yo…- bajó la mirada, apenado.- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quiero que cuando te dé oportunidades de hacer cosas por tu felicidad, las tomes.- lo miró serio y después sonrió.

Simultáneamente, el inglés acomodaba su maleta en la cama, mientras escuchaba y cantaba "Hard day's night", de una de sus bandas favoritas, "The Beatles". Comenzó a sumergirse tanto en la canción, que con sus manos, fingía tocar una guitarra imaginaria. Francis, cuando lo vio, comenzó a reír enternecido y aplaudió para llamar la atención de su invitado "no deseado".

-¿Qué haces?- dijo sobresaltado el inglés.- Casi me matas de un infarto, idiota.

-Solo te aplaudo, ¿acaso no puedo?- lo miró.

-No, no puedes.- murmuró molesto.- Ahora déjame solo un momento, que quiero colocarme el pijama.

-¿No quieres una mano extra con eso?- sonrió con picardía el francés.

-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!- gritó molesto, mientras empujaba a Francis fuera de la habitación y le cerraba la puerta en la cara.

-¡ERA UNA BROMA, ESTÚPIDO CEJÓN!- gritó el francés, mientras se quedaba sentado en la alfombra, esperando a que el inglés lo dejara entrar.

A los 10 minutos, Francis pudo volver a entrar a su habitación, pero que mal genio tenía el cejudo (le decía así por las pronunciadas cejas que tenía su invitado), solo le hizo una broma, pero como decía su abuela, entre broma y broma, la verdad se asoma.

Arthur se acostó en la cama del francés, la cual tenía un aroma dulce y penetrante, como su anfitrión. Obviamente Francis se recostó en el colchón adicional que tenía en casos como este, maldiciendo al inglés por robarle la comodidad de su cama, aunque si le veía el lado positivo, esta podía quedar con su aroma y eso lo hizo quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los siguientes tres días fueron monótonos, a pesar de que Francis tratara lo menos posible de llegar a eso, no lo logró, haciendo que Arthur se aburriese como loco.

-¿No tienes nada más que hacer en esta aburrida ciudad?- el inglés inició la conversación, por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Podemos ir a comer a un restaurante.- sonrió el francés, nervioso.

-No, no soy un adicto a la comida.- bufó.- Me gustaban los bares.

-Eso lo sé, pero no te llevaré a uno.- suspiró.- Tiendes a desnudarte en público, y no quiero que la gente te vea en ese estado.- obviamente, Francis pensó que él quería ser el único que lo viera así, pero oprimió su escena de celos mentales.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió el inglés.

-Porque no quiero que la gente se traume con tan atrevido borracho.- rió el francés.- Te estoy ahorrando la vergüenza de caminar por la calle, agradéceme por eso.

-Ja.- bufó nuevamente.- como si tú quisieras protegerme.

"Más que a mi vida, pero no te lo diría por miedo a perderte" pensó él de ojos azules, mientras bajaba la mirada y suspiraba apenado.

Siguieron caminando y sin querer llegaron a un bar donde tocaban música en vivo. Entraron porque Arthur insistió tanto, que Francis asintió resignado. Arthur tenía suerte, porque era la noche rockera, así que disfrutó de la música que proporcionaba los aficionados y bebió un par de cervezas con el francés. Primera vez que ambos se divertían tanto estando juntos, quien los viera y quien los ve, dirían que alguno de los dos enloqueció. Para cuando volvieron a casa, Francis cargaba con un Arthur ebrio en su espalda.

-¿Y viste al tipo de la camiseta negra?- comenzó a decir el inglés.- Comenzó a coquetear conmigo, ¿acaso no estás molesto con él?

-¿Por qué debería?- murmuró serio el francés, afirmando fuerte al inglés para evitar que ambos cayeran.

-Porque se acercó a mí, bloody hell.- murmuró molesto.

-Y, ¿es algo malo que lo hiciera?- Francis sabía ocultar muy bien sus sentimientos, o eso creía él.

-Damn it, te estoy preguntando si no estabas celoso de él.- susurró en su oído.- Pensé que quizás te molestaría que tenga ojos para alguien más.

-Vamos Arthur, ¿me ves celoso?- murmuró por lo bajo el francés.

-Honestamente, sí.- ahora quien se reía solo era Arthur.

-Pues no.- lo miró serio.- Si te di alguna razón para pensar así, me disculpo.

-No te pongas así tampoco.- volvió a reír.- Pero, ya que hablamos de razones, lo que estás haciendo ahora, es de celosos.

-¿Ah, sí?- suspiró.- ¿Qué sabes tú sobre gente celosa, Arthur?

-Mucho, ya que viví 16 años con el mayor celoso de todos.- rió. Francis se sonrojó levemente, sabía que estaba hablando de él.

-Si claro, no pienses así.- murmuró por lo bajo.- No todo gira en torno a ti, caballero.

-No todo, pero si tu mundo.- sonrió.- Honestamente, me agrada saber eso.- ahora quien se sonrojó fue Arthur.

-¿En serio te agrada saber que mi mundo gira en torno a ti?- Francis sonaba esperanzado de que el inglés se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Claro, eres tan envidioso.- rió.- De seguro también te gustaba el chico de la camiseta negra, por eso lo mirabas tanto.

Mierda, casi lo hacía confesar su amor hacia él, pero obviamente el inglés solo creía que eran celos de envidia. Con mucha frustración acumulada, siguió caminando hacia su hogar, ya de alguna manera descargaría la rabia que sentía.

Cuando llegaron y subieron a la habitación del francés, eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, así que dedujo que sus padres debían estar durmiendo. Dejó a Arthur solo en el cuarto, pero este le detuvo.

-Me da pena admitirlo, pero necesito tu ayuda para colocarme el pijama.- dijo un muy sonrojado Arthur, tomando de sorpresa a Francis.

-Claro.- sonrió y comenzó a ayudarle, pero el inglés le detuvo un poco.

-Como intentes hacerme algo, te mataré.- lo miró serio.

-Está bien.- desabotonó lentamente la camisa del inglés, mientras por su mente pasaban un montón de películas sobre este momento, en otra ocasión, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Arthur se dejaba quitar la camisa sin oponer resistencia por dos simples motivos, le había pedido que lo ayudara y no quería que las cuidadosas manos del francés se alejaran de él. "Un momento, ¿por qué estoy pensando así?", se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras miraba nervioso a esos ojos azules que le sonreían. Suspiró, haciendo que Francis se detuviese.

-¿Pasó algo?- lo miró preocupado.

-Nada, prosigue.- suspiró nuevamente y se quitó la camisa, cuando el francés terminó de desabotonarla.

-¿Vas a querer que te ayude con los pantalones?- la pregunta hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, obviamente más Arthur.

-No, de eso intentaré encargarme yo.- suspiró y comenzó a quitarse, sin éxito, el pantalón.

-Vaya que eres torpe.- rió bajo el francés.- Déjame ayudarte.- comenzó lentamente a remover el pantalón del inglés, mientras este mantenía su mirada apartada.

Francis se quedó mirando estático a su invitado, ahí lo tenía, solo con ropa interior, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, con el torso desnudo y con una muy notoria erección.

-¿Qué me miras tanto?- el inglés lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que apartara la mirada.

-Será mejor que te coloques tu pijama, por mientras esperaré afuera.- dijo, caminando a la puerta.

Arthur no quería que Francis se fuera, quizás por la ebriedad que lo controlaba o por un deseo reprimido del inglés, este corrió a cerrar la puerta antes de que el francés pudiese salir de la habitación, acorralándolo en el proceso.

-¿Necesitas algo?- el francés lo encaró, mientras Arthur bajó la mirada.

-No te vayas, te necesito.- esa confesión hizo que Francis abriera los ojos de la sorpresa.- Quiero hacer "eso" contigo.

-Seguro estás muy ebrio.- rió nervioso el francés.- No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte a la mañana.- suspiró.

-Si te digo que te necesito y que quiero estar así contigo, es porque realmente quiero hacerlo.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido.- No me tomes por el pequeño que conociste, ahora soy un hombre.

-Bueno, hombrecito.- rió.- Si tú dices.- la sonrisa de idiota que tenía no se la iba a quitar nadie, ni siquiera el mismo inglés en la mañana. Comenzó a besarlo lentamente, no con lujuria ni pasión, sino que con cariño, ese que había reprimido desde que lo conoció. Arthur comenzó a corresponder lentamente, mientras abrazaba al francés y colocaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de este.

Francis, agarró bien al inglés de las piernas, mientras seguía besándolo. Así comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, mientras las manos de su invitado le rodeaban el cuello. Lo recostó lentamente, y comenzó a pasar su lengua juguetona por todo su cuerpo, lentamente, ya que no quería apresurar las cosas, quería que ambos disfrutaran todo lo que ese momento traería.

El anfitrión ya había tenido algunas relaciones como para saber cómo debía satisfacer a su invitado, mientras que el segundo le estaba dedicando su primera vez a ese "odiado" chico, porque en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba que el de los ojos azules tomara todas sus primeras veces.

-Sé que ya me diste tu aprobación.- comenzó a decir Francis, mientras besaba su cuello.- pero, ¿quieres realmente hacerlo?

-Ya te dije que sí, deja de dudar.- su tono sonó serio, pero perdía todo eso con el sonrojo que sumergía sus mejillas.

-Está bien…- el francés quitó la ropa interior del inglés y miró su miembro erecto.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- murmuró avergonzado.

-Nada, nada.- sonrió.- Quiero recordar todo, absolutamente todo.- se acercó a besar suavemente sus labios y después comenzó a dejar pequeños besos en su torso, hasta que llego a su entrepierna. Tomó su masculinidad y lentamente, la fue succionando.

Arthur, quien no había experimentado tal sensación antes, ni siquiera con el roce de su mano, comenzó a entrar en un mundo que le era desconocido, el mundo de los gemidos de placer. Francis, quien se encargaba de hacer que el inglés disfrutara de aquel momento, sonreía en su interior.

El francés siguió causando placer a su invitado, mientras por dentro despertaba su propia excitación, como una voz invisible que le decía que tomara rápidamente a ese chico y lo hiciese suyo. Una vez Arthur se corriera, besó su cuello y sacó su lubricante (siempre tenía una botella en el velador, uno nunca sabía cuándo lo necesitaría), para prepararlo.

-Francis, se siente tan bien.- el aludido no se imaginaba lo mucho que le costó al inglés decir aquella simple frase, pero no resistiría más sin decirle algo.

-Lo sé, mi querido Arthur.- sonrió.- Creo que es momento de que te diga algunas verdades.- dijo, mientras comenzaba lentamente, con el mayor cuidado posible a penetrar al inglés.- Yo…- comenzó a titubear por los nervios.

-¿Tú?- murmuró con dificultad el inglés.

-Yo siempre te he…- suspiró y vio que había introducido su miembro completamente en el trasero de su amado.

-Habla de una maldita vez.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido, pero la frase acabó con un pequeño gemido que no pudo evitar que escapara de sus labios.

-Yo siempre te he amado, es por eso que quería que solo me vieses a mí.- se miraron profundamente, mientras lentamente el francés se movía.

Arthur comenzaba a sentir que algo lo llenaba y no se trataba de la esencia del francés, sino que algo más profundo. Se sentía completo estando de esa manera con Francis. "¿Quién lo diría?, estoy enamorado también de este idiota". Pensó, mientras se dejaba llevar por los movimientos del francés y por ese sentimiento que creyó que no sentiría.

Cuando acabaron, ambos mencionaron el nombre del otro en sus respectivos oídos y durmieron juntos. A la mañana siguiente, Arthur se sentía extraño, pero no por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, porque sentía que había descubierto un sentimiento horrible, el amor hacia la persona que odiaba.

-Buenos días.- sonrió el francés cuando despertó y besó su mejilla.- ¿Quieres bajar a desayunar?

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.- lo miró sonrojado.

-¿Por qué?- murmuró apenado.- Pensé que te había gustado lo que pasó anoche.

-¡No lo digas de esa manera!- si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora era muchísimo peor.- Aun no estoy acostumbrado, eso es todo.

-Lo sé, tranquilo.- Francis, como nunca en la vida, buscó su ropa interior y se la puso, para evitar cualquier incomodidad por parte del inglés.- Te dejaré vestirte tranquilo, esperaré afuera.- sonrió.

-¿Por qué no mejor nos bañamos juntos?- bueno, ¿qué pasaba por la cabeza del inglés en ese momento?- Lo digo porque así ahorraremos agua, es para ayudar al medio ambiente.

-Si claro, el medio ambiente.- rió el francés ante la poca imaginación de escusas que tenía su amado.- ¿No es por qué quieres verme desnudo nuevamente?

-Cá- cállate.- murmuró molesto pero sonrojado Arthur.

-¿Por qué no admites que también sentías lo mismo que yo?- Francis guiñó su ojo y se acercó demasiado a la cara del inglés, casi besándolo. Para sorpresa de los dos, el que acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos fue el inglés.

Siguieron besándose profundamente, hasta que Marianne los interrumpió.

-Arthur, Francis.- sonrió, mientras ambos se separaban.- el desayuno está listo.

-Mamá, ¿podrías irte?- la miró serio el francés. Era obvio que estaba molesto por interrumpir aquel momento tan especial que tenían los dos.

-Pero, bajen a desayunar.- guiñó su ojo y se fue de la habitación.

Arthur estaba tan sonrojado, que un tomate no se comparaba al rojo vivo de su rostro.

-Perdón, pero ella es así.- se disculpó apenado Francis.

-Tranquilo.- suspiró el inglés.- Deduzco que mi madre hubiese sido igual.

-Vaya, no esperaba que fueses tan compresivo.- rió.- Ven, vamos a desayunar.

Bueno, después de aquella noche, ambos estuvieron más unidos que nunca, los aburridos paseos por Paris, de repente se convirtieron en la cosa más entretenida que podían hacer, Arthur comenzó a darse cuenta de lo romántico que podía ser el francés y más aún, comenzó a no importarle que demostrara su amor en público.

El día de la ansiada fiesta del francés llegó. Francis se levantó más temprano de lo normal y besó a Arthur, quien ahora lo dejaba dormir junto a él.

-Buenos días, querido.- sonrió como siempre el francés.

-Sí, buenos días, imbécil.- comenzó a frotar sus ojos suavemente.- ¿qué día es hoy?

-Es 14 de Julio.- sonrió.

-Ah, bueno.- sonrió y se levantó de la cama.- Me iré a bañar.

Francis quedó un poco decepcionado, pensó que Arthur le daría un abrazo y un beso de "feliz cumpleaños", pero al parecer tendrá que esperar para ello. Simultáneamente, el inglés pensaba en que podía regalarle al francés, ya que estuvo todo este tiempo distraído con el aludido y se olvidó de comprar su regalo.

-Mierda.- suspiró bajo, mientras dejaba que el agua fría le refrescara.- No sé qué regalarle, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Bloody hell.

Se siguió bañando y después les dijo a todos en la mesa que debía salir un momento, corriendo a toda prisa para que Francis no lo siguiera. El francés bajó la mirada, estaba algo decepcionado de que Arthur se olvidara de su cumpleaños.

-Y dime, ¿cuántas personas van a venir a tu fiesta?- le preguntó su madre, haciendo que dejara de pensar un momento.

-Gilbert, Antonio, Anya, Victoria, Lovino, Felicia y Ludwig…- sonrió.- Los de siempre.

-Ya veo, dime ¿Quiénes son pareja?- sonrió Marianne.

-Antonio está con Lovino, Gilbert con Anya y Felicia con Ludwig.- sonrió.

-¿Victoria está soltera?- preguntó algo sorprendida.- Cuando es tan bonita.

-Sí, ella está soltera, ni yo puedo creerlo.

-Vaya, se va a sentir mal cuando se dé cuenta de que será la única solterona del lugar.- suspiró.

-No lo creas, creo que dijo que llevaría un amigo, aunque no tengo muchos detalles sobre eso.- rió.

-Ya sabía que todo era una farsa.- sonrió la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Arthur buscaba desesperado un regalo que le pudiese gustar a su…a su… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué son con Francis?, ya estaban bastante lejos de ser enemigos, al igual que de ser amigos, ¿son amigos con derecho?, ¿un amor de verano?... no, no era un amor de verano, porque sabía que ese francés idiota lo amaría hasta que se cansara de él.

Entró a muchas tiendas, pero nada llamaba su atención. Sin darse cuenta, ya era hora de almorzar, así que comió afuera para volver rápidamente a buscar con desesperación el regalo de su amado francés… un momento, ¿amado?, ese pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara en la calle sin razón aparente para el mundo y continuó con sus compras.

Francis, por otro lado, estaba preocupado por el hecho de que Arthur no llegaba. ¿Le había pasado algo?, ¿lo habían secuestrado y ahora estaba amarrado, amordazado y desnudo frente a esos sucios sujetos?, ¿acaso no quiere verlo más y se fue a comprar su boleto de regreso a casa?... mil y una teorías se le pasaron por la cabeza y entre más pensaba, más horrible eran sus ideas.

-Mamá, debo ir a buscar a Arthur.- se levantó como si tuviese un resorte en el trasero y tomó las llaves del auto.

-Alto ahí jovencito.- sonrió su madre,- Me tienes que ayudar con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-PERO, ARTHUR…- la miró triste y preocupado.

-Sin peros, debes quedarte.- sonrió.- Tranquilízate, él está bien.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- bajó la mirada y suspiró preocupado.

-Yo lo sé, además yo creo que debe estar ocupado buscando algo especial para ti.- sonrió.

-No hay nada más especial para mí, que él.- suspiró.

Arthur seguía buscando desesperado algo que creía que le pudiese gustar a su Francis, mientras revisaba cada 5 minutos la hora. Dedujo que el francés ya debe estar preocupado por él, ya que se había ido a las 10:30 de la mañana y eran las 5:30 de la tarde. Muy pronto sería la fiesta, así que debía apresurarse.

De pronto, como si de un milagro se tratara, apareció frente a él un suéter que sentía que le agradaría al francés. Entró rápidamente a la tienda y lo compró. Tomó un taxi y le dio la dirección de Francis, y le pidió que se apresurara.

Francis estaba ya esperando a los invitados, con su vestimenta que combinaba perfectamente entre sí, su cabello arreglado, su casa decorada y hecho un manojo de nervios al no saber nada de Arthur.

-¿Ahora sí puedo ir a buscarlo?- le preguntó a su madre, serio.

-Espera a que llegue solo.- sonrió.

Justo en ese momento, empezaron a llegar los invitados, primero un español de ojos verdes, piel morena y una sonrisa imborrable de su rostro, se acercó al francés y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Francis, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias Antonio.- sonrió y recibió la bolsa de regalo que sujetaba en sus manos.

-Espero te guste.- se adentró en la casa, mientras el francés dejaba en una mesa su regalo.

Luego llegó una chica morena, de pelo negro, ojos cafés y una agradable sonrisa.

-Victoria,- sonrió.

-Francis, feliz cumpleaños.- rió y le entregó su regalo.- espero te guste.

-Gracias.- sonrió y lo dejó junto al del español.

Posteriormente, llegaron 5 personas, una rusa de cabello rubio, largo y claro, ojos amatistas, piel clara y una sonrisa amable; un alemán de cabello plateado (aún se preguntaba ¿cómo hacía para tenerlo así?), ojos rubíes, una camiseta blanca como su piel y una sonrisa egocéntrica; otro alemán, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, semblante serio y muy fornido; una italiana, de cabello castaño con un extraño riso, ojos cafés, piel clara y una sonrisilla inocente, y finalmente, un italiano con el mismo riso que la chica, pero del lado contrario, ojos pardos, semblante de pocos amigos y siempre miraba al alemán rubio con rabia.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FRANCIS!- dijeron 4 de los 5 invitados, quien faltó fue el italiano.

-Gracias chicos, Felicia, Anya, Ludwig, Lovino y Gilbert.- sonrió.

-No me unas al macho patatas roba hermanitas.- murmuró molesto el italiano llamado Lovino.

-Dijiste que te ibas a comportar, Lovi~ -le advirtió su hermana, Felicia.

-Dejen de pelear, no quiero tener que separarlos.- la responsable de esas palabra era la rusa Anya.

-Kesese~ no te enojes, Anya querida.- sonrió Gilbert, el albino.

-Está bien.- sonrió la mencionada.

Ludwig por mientras entró y dejó los regalos del francés en la mesita donde estaban los otros dos y aprovechó de saludar a los que habían llegado antes. Todos se adentraron en la casa, mientras Francis revisaba la entrada, preocupadísimo por su Arthur.

Estancado en el tránsito, estaba el inglés, casi llegando a la casa del francés.

-Avance rápido, por favor,- el inglés lucía tranquilo, pero estaba bastante nervioso y preocupado por Francis. Sabía que debía estar hecho un manojo de nervios por su culpa.

-No puedo, niño.- murmuró algo enojado el taxista.- ¿No ves que estamos estancados?

-Entonces déjeme aquí, caminaré.- le pagó y salió corriendo de ese taxi.

"Francis, perdóname por preocuparte", pensaba una y otra vez, mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad a la casa del francés. Una vez llegó, tocó el timbre y sintió que alguien venia corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Arthur.- su anfitrión estaba aliviado, toda su preocupación se fue.- Pensé que te había pasado algo.- suspiró, mientras lo abrazaba.

-Tranquilízate hombre, estoy bien.- rió el inglés.- Feliz cumpleaños.- besó su frente.

-Merci.- besó con suavidad los labios de Arthur.- Vamos, entra.- sonrió.

-Antes de que se me olvide, aquí tienes tu regalo.- le pasó la bolsa y entró serio a la casa.

-¿Así que él debe ser Arthur?- el primero que habló fue Antonio.

-Sí, soy yo.- los miró serio, pero porque se sentía algo nervioso con todas las miradas desconocidas sobre él.

-Ya, dejen de acosar con la mirada al chico.- rió Francis.- él es mío.

Todos sonrieron enternecidos con esas palabras, mientras el inglés solo quería que lo tragara la Tierra. Una cosa era que fuese romántico en frente a los desconocidos, pero otra muy distinta es declararse su dueño en frente de sus amigos.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas.- susurró en el oído de Francis.

-¿Qué?, solo marco territorio.- sonrió, mientras el inglés fruncía el ceño.

El resto de la fiesta fue divertido, admitió Arthur. Se dio cuenta de que los amigos del francés eran bastante peculiares, todos le sorprendieron a su manera. Incluso muchas veces, no pudo aguantar las carcajadas por las cosas graciosas que mencionaban entre sí. Francis solo miraba de reojo al inglés y sonreía al verlo disfrutar la fiesta que con tanto esmero realizó.

Llegó el momento de abrir los regalos, todos estaban ansiosos de que Francis abriese el suyo, menos Arthur, que entre más se acercaba el momento de que tomara su regalo, más inseguro se sentía con respecto a su compra.

-El primer regalo es de Ludwig y Gilbert.- sonrió y lo abrió.- Wow, es un despertador.- rió.- Veo que no les gusta cuando llego tarde a su casa.- todos comenzaron a reír.

-Es verdad.- dijo Lud.

-Ya sabes, mi asombrosa persona no tolerará otro atraso.- rió Gil.

-A ver, el siguiente es de Victoria.- sonrió.- Vaya, no es algo que pueda mostrar.

-Vamos, seguro son condones.- rieron todos, mientras Francis miraba a Arthur.

-Casi, pero no.- sonrió y sacó un paquete con calzoncillos.

-Espero sean tu talla.- rió la morena.

-Ya, ya…- tomó el siguiente regalo.- Este es de Antonio.- sonrió y lo abrió.- Interesante.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Lovino.

-Son unos audífonos.- rió el español.- Me dijiste que te hacían falta y mira, tienen un diseño de la Torre Eiffel.- sonrió.

-Gracias Antonio.- sonrió el francés.- El siguiente regalo es de Felicia con Lovino.- lo abrió.- Vaya vaya, creo que me ven con problemas de ropa interior.- sacó de la bolsa calcetines.

-Pensamos que un regalo práctico sería mejor.- sonrió Feli, mientras Lovi suspiraba.

-Gracias chicos.- sonrió y tomó el regalo de Anya.- Este de la señorita Anya.- lo abrió.- Ok, ¿qué les pasó por la cabeza a todos cuando buscaron mi regalo?

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Gil, sorprendido.

-Le regalé condones, yo sí que era la que debía darle eso.- rió la rusa.

-Gracias Anya, creo que me hiciste un regalo bastante útil.- en ese momento, miró al inglés, mientras este le devolvía una mirada asesina.

-El último regalo, por deducción, debe ser el de mi amado Arthur.- sonrió y lo abrió.- Vaya, no pensé que me regalarías algo así.- murmuró sorprendido el francés.

Bien, hay que admitirlo ahora mismo, los gustos de Francis con respecto a la moda son muy distintos a los de Arthur, por lo tanto, creo que la idea de comprarle un suéter al francés fue una de las peores ideas que se le pudo cruzar por la mente.

-Si no te gusta, no lo uses.- murmuró molesto.

-Es tú regalo.- se lo colocó y sonrió.- Por supuesto que lo usaré.- le besó la mejilla.- Merci, mon amour.

La fiesta continuó con bailes y karaoke para el que quisiese cantar, así que ninguno se aburrió. Pronto comenzaron a irse todos, uno por uno, a excepción de Antonio y Lovino, ellos se fueron juntos. Cuando quedaron solos, el francés y el inglés comenzaron a limpiar.

-Me tenías preocupado en la mañana.- comenzó a decir Francis.- Pensé realmente que te había pasado algo muy malo, estaba desesperado por ir a buscarte, pero mi madre me mantuvo aquí.

-Lo sé.- sonrió Arthur.- Perdón, pero con todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no pude comprar tu regalo.- admitió sonrojado.- y cuando creí que había encontrado el regalo ideal y lo compre, me di cuenta de que no había sido así.

-Sé que sonara cursi, pero el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado fue tu amor.- sonrió el francés.- Lo único que quería era eso, y ahora que lo tengo, mi sonrisa es eterna.- suspiró.- Es por eso que estaba preocupado, no quería perder el motivo de mis sonrisas.

-Francis…- el inglés estaba más sonrojado, pero le abrazó.- ¿Qué harás cuando me vaya mañana?

-Extrañarte como loco.- suspiró.

-Perdón.- bajó la mirada, mientras seguía abrazándolo.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, pero solo te pediré que me llames por teléfono y que por lo menos, me envíes un e-mail con fotografías tuyas una vez al mes.- bajó la mirada.

-Pervertido.- murmuró molesto.

-Dije fotos solamente, si quisiese fotos tuyas desnudas, te las hubiese tomado que rato.- lo miró sonriente.

-Eres de lo peor.- frunció el ceño.

-Pero, prométeme que lo harás.- suspiró apenado.

-Lo prometo.- bajó la mirada de la vergüenza.

Después de eso, ambos se fueron a la habitación a pasar su última noche juntos, si saben a lo que me refiero.

-Francis…- comenzó a gemir audiblemente el inglés, mientras el francés lo penetraba con más fuerza.

-Dime, Arthur.- sonrió, mientras gemía.

-Sé que no te lo he dicho, pero te amo.- esa confesión, que Francis no creía que era necesario ya que sabía los sentimientos de su amado, le dejó sorprendido.

-También te amo.- lo besó y ambos alcanzaron su orgasmo.

Después se quedaron recostados, sin decir nada, solo acariciándose y sonriéndose a pesar de que en la mañana se tendrían que despedir. Arthur se quedó dormido, mientras Francis le acariciaba el rostro.

-Te extrañaré, irritable caballero inglés.- besó su sien y se quedó dormido, abrazado a él.

En la mañana siguiente, ambos despertaron sonriendo, a pesar de que no se verían más.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Francis, mientras tomaba las llaves del auto.

-Sí.- suspiró y caminó con su maleta.

-Mamá, nosotros nos vamos.- sonrió a medias el francés.

-Está bien, buen viaje Arthur.- se despidió Marianne con un beso en la mejilla y ambos subieron al vehículo.

Durante el trayecto a la estación de trenes, ninguno habló, pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, no lo hacían porque no tenían nada que decirse sin que les causara tristeza. Al llegar, Arthur tomó su maleta y caminó al tren, mientras Francis sonreía a medias y le despedía con la mano (no podían despedirse a más profundidad, porque iban retrasados).

Arthur, mientras iba de regreso a su amada Londres, suspiraba como si su vida dependiese de cada suspiro que salía de su boca, pensando en las bellas dos semanas que pasó junto al francés y no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota. Al llegar, su madre y su hermano le estaban esperando.

-Hijo.- sonrió la mujer, al ver al inglés bajar de ese tren.

-Hola mamá, hola Scott.- sonrió a medias.

-¿Cómo la pasaste en las dos semanas?- sonrió su hermano.

-Admito que la pasé muy bien, aunque pudo ser mejor.- su orgullo no le dejaba decir que esas dos semanas habían sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en la vida.

-¿Lo ves?- su madre le dio una palmada en la cabeza.- y tú no querías ir, te dije que lo pasarías bien.- sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de Arthur era volver a Paris, no importaba cuando, pero quería regresar con el francés, que primero odió y después amó.

**Fin~**

**Extra.**

Era un día de invierno, cuando Arthur aprendió a usar Skype para hablar con Francis mientras su distancia se mantenía.

-Arthur, ¿te puedo pedir un favor sin que me mates la siguiente vez que nos veamos?- preguntó el francés, sonriendo.

-Anda, ¿qué quieres?- murmuró serio.

-¿No me puedes hacer un baile erótico?- su tono de voz pasó del ruego a la picardía.

-No lo haré, ni muerto.- lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vamos, ¿por mí?- Francis había usado una táctica milenaria para rogar, la tan usada "mirada del perrito".

Arthur, quien odiaba cuando Francis hacía eso, no aguantó más y frunció el ceño.- Está bien, déjame cerrar la puerta.- susurró, mientras cerraba la puerta y colocó lo más sexy que tuviese su repertorio musical.

Para sorpresa de Francis, comenzó a sonar "Careless Whisper" de George Michael y se veía al inglés sonrojado quitándose la ropa. El francés al principio, estaba muerto de la risa mientras veía ese show tan especial y luego comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Pero, todo se fue a la mierda, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Scott entró y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Lo siento, estaba buscando una frazada.- seguía riendo.- Hola Francis.

-Hola Scott.- bajó la mirada.

Nuevamente, el hermano del inglés había hecho lo que mejor hace, molestar a su hermano menor.

Fin~


	2. Extra II

**Hola a todos...**

¿Cómo están?, espero que muy bien y felices. He aquí un extra de esta historia que a más de alguna le dio risa. Sé que no esperaban que hubiese un segundo extra, pero la verdad es que una amiga y a quien le dediqué el fic me convencieron de que debía agregarlo. En fin, es algo corto, pero espero que les guste. Lo hice con mucho cariño... Mei-chan95, mira, cumplí mi promesa antes de entrar a clases :3 espero que te guste.

Como siempre digo, sus reviews me ayudan a tener una perspectiva del lector, así que cualquier comentario que quieran darme, será bienvenido.

Bueno, no interrumpo más su lectura.

Au revoir~

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino no se llamaría "Hetalia", se llamaría "Juegos eróticos"(?) XDDD

* * *

**Extra 2: ****"El cumpleaños de Arthur".**

Nos encontramos en Londres, o mejor dicho, en el aeropuerto de esa ciudad, donde un francés criado ahí, esperaba a que viniesen por él. Su espera no duró demasiado, ya que divisó a quien le mantenía en esa silla aguardando a que llegara.

-Hello, mon amour~-sonrió al ver a un muchacho de ojos verdes, piel blanca, cejas pronunciadas y un carácter que muy pocos soportarían.

-Hello.- el chico lo miró serio, pero tenía una sonrisa sutil.

El francés, tomó su maleta y se levantó de aquella silla. Se acercó al inglés y besó su frente, pronunciando las siguientes palabras.- Sorpresa, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Arthur Kirkland, quién cumplía 18 años en ese momento, miró a su novio con quien tenía una relación a la distancia y sonrió al saber que solo había venido a Londres para saludarlo. Tomó la maleta del francés, sin decir ninguna palabra y caminó al estacionamiento, donde los esperaba el auto de la madre del inglés.

-Vamos, al menos dime que estás feliz de verme.- sonrió Francis Bonnefoy, mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a su pareja, ya que no se habían visto desde las vacaciones de invierno.

-En tus sueños.- gruñó el chico de los ojos verdes, tratando de zafarse del agarre exagerado de su novio.

-Qué lindo es soñar~- sonrió alegre el acompañante, mientras besaba la mejilla del joven inglés.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, el inglés subió en el lado del conductor, mientras su pareja colocaba su maleta en la cajuela. Al finalizar, subió al asiento del copiloto y sonrió. Francis Bonnefoy, quien ya tenía 18 años e iba a cumplir 19, miró con nostalgia la ciudad.

-Sé que suena irreal que te pregunte esto, pero ¿estás bien?- murmuró el inglés, mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo.

-Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.- sonrió y miró al conductor, mientras el otro desviaba su mirada.

-No estaba preocupado, solo te vi mal y pensé que te habías dado cuenta de que te había salido un grano o algo.- rió con sorna Arthur, haciendo que el francés lo mirara serio.

-No juegues con mi imagen, sabes que me molesta.- murmuró serio Francis, haciendo que el inglés riera con más fuerza.- Hablo en serio.

-Sí, sí.- sonrió y siguió conduciendo hasta que llegó a su casa, junto a su madre y su hermano mayor, Scott.

-Antes de entrar, ¿harás algo especial por tu cumpleaños?- preguntó con duda el francés. Sabía que su pareja no era partidaria de las fiestas.

-No, de hecho me sorprende verte aquí.- murmuró Arthur con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que su acompañante lo mirara apenado.

-Pensé que te agradaría tenerme en tu cumpleaños.- sonrió Francis, mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios del inglés.- A mí me agradó tenerte en el mío.

-Eso fue hace un año.- aquí creo que debemos recordar al lector lo que había pasado un año atrás, cuando el inglés recibió la carta del francés invitándolo a sus 18 años en Francia. Su relación, antes de empezar su noviazgo, era como la de un perro y un gato, no se soportaban, o eso se creía. Francis conocía muy bien sus sentimientos hacia el inglés, de hecho fue muy difícil mantener sus constantes discusiones. Todo cambio a 2 semanas de su cumpleaños, en un momento de ebriedad, cuando le confesó que lo amaba y viceversa.

-Pero ha sido el mejor año que he vivido, porque te tengo a ti finalmente.- susurró en su oído el de los ojos azules, haciendo que su pareja se sonrojara.

-No es como si tuviese opción.- gruñó molesto el inglés, mientras entraban por fin en la casa.

La casa de Arthur no era nada fuera de lo común, pero para él, era el lugar donde nació, donde conoció al francés, donde lo vigilaba (sí, vigilaba lo que estaba haciendo para después molestarlo en la escuela, o eso quería creer en ese momento) y donde había pasado muchas experiencias que jamás olvidaría.

-Francis.- la encargada de mencionar al francés, fue la madre del inglés.- Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.- sonrió.

Para la madre de Arthur, Francis era un chico grandioso y le sorprendió cuando su hijo le dijo que tenía una relación con él. Como buena madre, le dijo que mientras él fuese feliz, no le importaba lo que hiciera, pero en el fondo estaba muy preocupada por su pequeño.

-Señora Kirkland, es un gusto verla nuevamente.- sonrió el francés, mientras besaba su mejilla.- Muchas gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa.

-No es nada, creo que le debo a Marie ser hospitalaria contigo, por todo lo que hizo cuando mi pequeño conejito fue a Paris.- sonrió, mientras su hijo la fulminaba con la mirada. Odiaba que le dijera conejito, no tenía 5 años.

-De hecho, mi mamá le manda muchos saludos.- sonrió el francés, mientras trataba de no reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese apodo para su pareja.

-Bueno, sweetheart, sube a dejar tu maleta en la habitación de invitados.- sonrió la mujer, mientras terminaba de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños del inglés.

Francis obedeció a la dueña de casa y subió con su maleta, mientras Arthur lo seguía de cerca.

-Lapin, dime dónde está la habitación de huéspedes.- murmuró el francés, mientras sonreía alegre.

-Está al fondo como siem…- el inglés interrumpió su explicación cuando recordó que "lapin" es conejo en francés.- Oye, no me molestes.- gruñó.

-Es que es divertido.- rió el invitado, ganándose un par de golpes por parte de su anfitrión.

Al llegar a la habitación, dejó su maleta y abrazó con fuerza al inglés, quien trató de poner resistencia en un inicio y después, dejó que le abrazara.

-Te extrañé, no es lo mismo estar en persona que a través de un computador.- susurró el francés en el oído de Arthur.

-Lo sé, idiot.- suspiró el inglés.- Pero, no pensé que vendrías hoy.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Francis, algo apenado.

-Porque deberías estar estudiando.- murmuró serio.- No quiero interferir en tu vida.

-Oye.- sonrió y alzó la vista de su amado.- Mi vida gira en torno a ti, no creas que dejaré que otras cosas interfieran en mi tiempo contigo.

-Eres demasiado cursi.- gruñó el de los ojos verdes.

-Merci beacoup~- besó al inglés, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aliento.

Al apartarse después de ese beso, Arthur suspiró y caminó a su habitación, haciendo que el francés lo mirara preocupado. Algo no andaba bien, ¿acaso estaba realmente enojado porque había venido?, pensó que sería realmente romántico el hecho de haber gastado un poco de su tiempo para verlo.

Salió del cuarto de huéspedes y se acercó a la habitación del inglés. Abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie ahí, por lo que decidió entrar. Se quedó esperándolo sentado en la cama, pero habían pasado 5 minutos y no aparecía. Con impaciencia, comenzó a mover los pies en vaivén, hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo. Se acercó a lo que golpeó y se dio cuenta de que era una caja. Como la curiosidad le ganaba, la sacó y observó lo que había dentro.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?- el encargado de asustarlo fue su novio, quien recién llegaba con una toalla cubriendo su entrepierna. No había que ser idiota para darse cuenta de que el inglés se había bañado.

Francis guardó la caja en su lugar y dibujó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Se acercó a su novio, mientras él lo miraba sonrojado.

-¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tenías esas clases de juguetitos?- lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su torso.

-Idiota.- gruñó, mientras trataba de apartar al francés.- No sé de qué mierda me estás hablando.

-Vamos Arthur, sabes de lo que te hablo.- se lamió los labios y comenzó a devorar el cuello de su pareja.

-No lo sé, si lo supiera no te estaría preguntando.- gruñó, mientras trataba de no caer bajo las insinuaciones de Francis. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, pero prefería mantener la farsa.

-Hablo de los juguetitos sexuales que tienes escondidos en esa caja debajo de tu cama.- susurró en su oído, mientras su mano se dirigía ágilmente hacia su entrepierna.

Arthur comenzó a estremecerse con el contacto del francés, incluso comenzó a balbucear y a soltar pequeños gemidos.

-Vamos mon amour, usemos tu "cajita feliz".- sonrió Francis, mientras quitaba la toalla.

-Mi madre y Scott están abajo.- susurró el inglés, mientras gemía bajo.

-No creo que a ellos les incomode, como tú mismo dijiste, están abajo.- sonrió y besó los labios de su pareja con pasión y devoción.

Arthur correspondió ese beso, mientras quitaba la camisa del francés y miraba su torso desnudo. Francis, al darse cuenta de que lo había convencido, sonrió para sí mismo y recostó al su pareja en la cama.

-Creo que este cumpleaños no lo vas a olvidar nunca.- susurró en sus labios, para luego besarlos y comenzar a masturbarlo.

El inglés entró al mundo de los gemidos, cada vez menos incontenibles por culpa de la mano experta de su pareja. Francis se detuvo un momento y sacó la caja del inglés, en ella habían esposas, anillos, vibradores y todo lo que se puede imaginar. Le colocó el anillo en el pene y lo esposó en un lado de la cama. Al francés, ver a su pareja de esa manera, le hizo babear un poco y solo quería introducirse en él.

Comenzó a prepararlo, pero con lentitud, ya que no quería que el inglés se corriera tan rápido y aunque sabía que tenía el anillo, después de tocarle, nada detendría que lo expulsara. Al ver que su entrada estaba lista, comenzó a ingresar en él y a moverse de manera pausada. Arthur gemía, no podía evitarlo.

En un momento, mientras ellos estaban en pleno acto, el hermano del inglés para evitar escuchar los gemidos de su hermano y también para joderlo, comenzó a buscar en Youtube música para que ese momento fuera más "grato" y colocó un vídeo donde sonaba la canción "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker por 10 horas.

Francis, al darse cuenta, se detuvo un momento sin salir del inglés.

-That nasty son of a bitch.- gruñó el inglés, cuando se dio cuenta del plan de su hermano.

-Scott solo quiere que nosotros lo pasemos bien.- sonrió con picardía y volvió a lo suyo, haciendo que el inglés olvidara el hecho de que la canción sonaba.

Francis, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podría aguantar mucho más, quitó el anillo y siguió ingresando en él, hasta que ambos se corrieron. Pero, ¿eso fue todo?, no señor, es solo el inicio. El francés volvió a estimular al inglés, con besos, mordidas suaves en el cuello y en la oreja, chupones en el torso y demás, y cuando vio que la Arthurconda volvía a despertar, buscó el vibrador y lo colocó en su trasero, se colocó el anillo y comenzó a hacerle un oral.

Arthur, al darse cuenta de todas las cosas que estaba haciendo el francés, no pudo hacer nada más que gemir audiblemente y lo único que podía detener eso eran los labios del chico de la mirada oceánica.

Cuando se corrió nuevamente, fue el turno del inglés de hacerle un oral al francés. Como estaban disfrutando este momento, nada ni nadie los detendría, sus cuerpos sudados de tantas veces que lo han hecho, sus esencias esparcidas por todo el lugar, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus gemidos, sus miradas, pero a pesar de hacerlo de tal manera, ellos no perdían el cariño que sentían el uno al otro.

-Vaya.- dijo Francis, cuando se detuvo finalmente, liberando a Arthur de la cama.

-Creo que nos excedimos.- bufó el inglés, mientras sentía que la canción volvía a reproducirse.- Ese idiota, cuando baje lo mataré.- gruñó.

-Oye, al menos no vino tu madre a interrumpirnos.- en eso se equivocaban, la señora Kirkand fue a la habitación, pero al escuchar los gemidos de su hijo, volvió algo nerviosa a la cocina.

Se quedaron dormidos para recuperar sus fuerzas, después de aquella ola de pasión que los sumergió y no los soltó hasta que se había calmado. Al despertar, se bañaron y bajaron a cantar "cumpleaños feliz".

-Hijo, pide 3 deseos.- murmuró entre alegre y nerviosa su madre, al terminar la canción.

Arthur comenzó a cerrar los ojos y a pensar en sus deseos, mientras todos lo miraban alegre.

-Ese no, es muy sucio.- bromeó el francés.

-Cállate, bloody bastard.- gruñó el inglés.

-No hables mejor de cosas sucias, mira que lo que pasó en la tarde no fue nuestra imaginación.- rió Scott, mientras los demás lo miraban nerviosos.

-Por cierto, gracias por el empujón.- dijo Francis mientras guiñaba su ojo y Arthur soplaba sus velas con furia.

-De nada, un placer.- rió el hermano del inglés.

El resto de la velada fue más incómoda de lo que aparentaba ser, pero nada que no se solucionara con la risa nerviosa de todos. La hora de dormir llegó y el inglés se fue a su habitación, agotado.

-Bonne nuit, mon amour~- dijo Francis, mientras le besaba la frente.

-Buenas noches.- lo miró serio y se acomodó, pero el francés se quedó sentado a su lado.- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿No puedo dormir contigo?- preguntó con un tono cariñoso.

-No.- respondió secamente, haciendo que el francés quedara cabizbajo.

-¿Por qué no?- murmuró triste.- Quiero estar a tu lado.

-Está bien, deja de joder.- gruñó, mientras le hacía un espacio en su cama y el francés se recostaba, para luego besar su sien.

-Buenas noches.- se acomodó abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos. Se quedó dormido en menos de un minuto.

-Good night, my love.- sonrió el inglés, al darse cuenta de que estaba dormido. Besó sus labios suavemente y se durmió.

**~FIN~**


End file.
